


Everything Will Be Alright (Extended continuation)

by Iloveallthecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Claire says things she doesn't mean, Crying Dean, Daddy! Dean, Dean forgets to take his medication, Dean has depression, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, He forgets to refill it, M/M, Papa! Cas, Tears, Toddler! Claire Novak, cas comforts dean, cried while writing this, mentions of past suicide attempt, more tags to be added when i think of them, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveallthecats/pseuds/Iloveallthecats
Summary: Based off a text post I saw on a Destiel Instagram.Claire is just a toddler. So of course when Dean tells her she has to do this, or she can't do that she retaliates in true little kid fashion. 'I hate you, Papa is better.'Dean is extremely distraught, and Cas realizes something isn't exactly right about his reaction. Is Dean's medication not working? But it's alright in the end, because when you have an angel everything with be okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely cried writing this, the text post like wrenched my heart and it wasn't even that bad. But just the thought of Dean being so super devoted to his daighter that her getting upset makes him so distraught hurts. I just had to put my own little spin on this, hence Dean having depression. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is the copy of the story that will become a "extended continuation" of the story. I'll be adding chapters and they will all be close or over 1,000 words so the first chapter will need some additions. If you want to read the original one shot, you can do so by clicking my name there!
> 
> This is making good out of a bad, when I thought Ao3 hadn't posted this, it actually did. 11 times. Two were kept and this is one of them!

Cas's heart shattered in two, as he hugged his sobbing husband. "I c-can't take it Cas! It h-hurts so much!" Dean cried out, clutching Cas's shirt tighter in his fists, "She absolutely hates me a-and e-even though I t-try so hard it's n-never e-enough!" His words came out with hiccups, the tears soaking Castiel's shirt in a large spot. His sobs were punctuated by ragged gasps attempting to draw in air. He was shaking and trembling like a leaf in the wind and all Castiel could do was hold him and hope to ease his sadness. 

Dean was upset, and talking about, what had happened with their daughter Claire. She was four, and absolute doll, and loved her daddy to death. But with all small children, if they didn't like what was said or done they would change tactics for a little while. Dean had asked Claire to pick up her toys before she could watch TV, Claire had screamed at Dean in her little voice, "I hawte you Daddy! I wove Papa detuz he nice to me!" And launched herself at Cas. Who saw Dean's heart break, his eyes glaze over with unshed tears as he had choked out "I love you Claire bear." Before racing upstairs. Cas couldn't stand seeing his husband so distraught, and wished there was a way to make it all easier on him, feeling confused about why Dean was more upset over their daughter's tantrum than he should be, as Claire shouted that same thing about both of them every other day.

After it had happened, Cas had immediately sat Claire on the couch, where she looked at him with her big blue eyes and asked, "Papa wher Daddy gow? Why daddy soun sad?" Cas kneeled in front of her, being as serious as he could to show his daughter she needed to pay attention. "Claire sweetie, Daddy went upstairs. He's very very sad right now, because you said some very mean things to Daddy. Daddy tries very hard to make you happy and show you that he loves you, and you told him you hated him, that isn't very nice at all." Claire immediately said she was sorry, big blue eyes well up with tears, and Cas told her to stay in the living room while he helped Dean. She was an obedient little thing and sat there with here hands in her lap, eyes following her Papa as he raced up the stairs to his husband.

He had hugged his lover tight, shushing his tears and cooing to him that it would be alright. Still very, very, confused on why Dean was so distraught, Cas asked him why he was upset. "She told me she doesn't like it when I read her stories because my voices aren't as good as yours. Cas I can barely get up in the mornings because Claire can't stand me......because I failed to be a good dad to her and she's only four! What kind of father am I!? Not wanting to face the fact I'm not good enough for my daughter who doesn't even know the difference between a good parent and a bad one!?" Dean's voice cracked halfway through the confession and Cas's heart broke even more as he suddenly realized what was wrong. He lifted Dean's chin up with his hand, rubbing his thumb across the other man's bottom lip, and whispered, "Darling is your medication working still? It didn't lose effect did it?" Dean's eyes glasses over with more tears, a extremely guilty look flooding his face. He glanced to the door of their en-suite bathroom, before looking back at Castiel and swiping his tongue over his lips to wet them. 

"I......I ran out three days ago...... you've been busy at work helping your brother.......and I've had to watch Claire at the garage because there's been no one to babysit......and I didn't want to bother you with it! What kind of husband goes, 'Honey the medicine that keeps me from hating every bit of myself and makes me able to be around people without feeling like a piece of shit ran out can you get me more?' broken ones Cas.....b-broken o-ones.." His voice trailed off into a whisper, all the tension leaving his body as he slumped sadly, exhaustedly, in Castiel's arms.

The door creaked unexpectedly as it was pushed open, and a small blonde headed body raced to the bed and wiggled it's way up. Claire immediately teared up at the site of Dean, looking ready to bawl. "Daddy? Daddy down't be sad! Daddy I so sowwy. I didwn't meawn what I say. I wove Daddy! Daddy nowt bwoken! Daddy is the bewst Daddy ewer!" Claire begged in her little voice, trying to hug her defeated father as best as she could. Dean let go of Cas and scooped his child into his arms, squishing his face to her head and inhaling her soft, still baby-like scent. "Oh Claire sweetheart. Oh sweetie Daddy loves you so much. Daddy knows you're sorry and I just love you _so so much!_ " He sobbed into his child's hair, his perfect blonde headed, blue eyed little piece of heaven as gave a sniffle as he said the words.

Castiel, who had gotten more than a little glassy eyed himself, gave a watery smile as he enveloped his little family in a hug. "How about we go get Daddy's medicine from the store, and Claire you and Daddy can pick out a book. A book that only Daddy can read to you, one where he can do the voices better than Papa. How does that sound?" Claire grinned and shimmied from her parents grasp, rushing from the room to go find her coat. Dean wiped his tears with the back of his hand, and gave Cas a small smile, and a soft, sweet kiss because everything was going to be alright. No matter how much his depression reared its ugly head, or how many times Claire had a moment. Everything would be fine.

He had his own guardian angel looking after them. And his angel knew how to make him feel infinitely better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novak's go to the store to pick some stuff up after the events in chapter one. Claire and a woman get in a standoff. (Chapter is short, I very much apologize. It will get longer and better with next uodate, this is just a fluffy filler.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fuck guys, I'm so sorry this took me nearly 5 months to update. School for really hectic, and even though it's summer I've had a fuck ton to do. Starting today, June 22, I will be updating daily. So tomorrow will be The Prince's Omega, the next day this and back and forth. I'm adding a new story too, Leave a comment down below for which you want more! Pocket Angels or An Omegavers with subcategories such as Bunny, wolves, ect.

Claire was bouncing in the cart at the grocery store. Rocking back and forth in the seat and acting as if she had ingested a large amount of sugar when both Castiel and Dean knew the toddler had only eaten a few apple slices before they left their home. Dean smiled through the slight fog of his depression clouding his mind, his daughter was getting _very_ impatient. That of course could be blamed on the fact the pharmaceutical counter was taking a rather long while to fill his prescription.

Cas sensed his husband was drifting in thought, and stuck his hand into the pocket of Dean's leather jacket to hold his husband's hand. "They should only be a few more minutes. Then we can go get a few of those gigantic bags of pizza rolls you love so much, some orange juice, popsicles on sticks and a book for Claire." Dean needed to eat, and orange juice was good for times when emotions ran rampant and endorphins crashed. The sugar in the popsicles would also help his husband's endorphins get back to a normal level. Cas would take over Heaven and hell before he let his husband Drop. Dropping was normally pretty bad if Dean did do it, but him without his medication, for _three whole days_ , would mean a entirely unresponsive Dean who would take a very long time to bring back. Cas didn't want to see that, didn't want Dean to go through it, and he didn't want Claire to see it either. 

"Mister D. Novak, your prescription is ready!" A cheerful voice called out from the pharmacy counter. The woman holding the paper bag containing Dean's bottle of pills was smiling brightly and looked extremely happy. "That'll be twenty-six fifty!" She told Castiel, placing the bag on the counter and bringing up the payment screen on the computer. Cas handed over exact change and tucked the small paper bag into the pocket of his trench coat. He walked back over to his husband and daughter, clapped his hands together and grinned. "Alright Novaks, let's go get what else we need and then we can go home." 

They perused the isles, Castiel only letting them grab what he had made a list of in his mind, no matter how much whining they made. After Dean's sixth, "But Caaaassssss!", Castiel gripped the back of his neck and lowly whispered, "The only reason I'm not going to turn your bottom bright red when we return home is the fact I do not wish for you to drop. Continue whining and I shall actually consider it." Dean shut up pretty quickly after that.

There was a slight fight a moment later when Claire, cart pushed very close to the isle shelving, grabbed a package of frozen peas and launched them at a woman in front of their cart. They smacked off her back with a thump and she whipped around glaring. She exclaimed "Excuse me what the actual fuck!?" At the same time Dean cried out, "Claire no!". Cas's glower at the woman would've killed her if stares could. "Please refrain from using profanity around my child. Especially directed at my child. She is young, tired and bored and didn't mean to throw them. She will apologize and then you will as well for overreacting and saying that to my family." Cas had drawn himself up to his fullest height, seeming bigger and taller than everyone.

The woman blanched, giving a terrified squeak before pushing out a quick, "I'm sorry!" At Claire and Dean before dashing off, box of frozen fish patties secure in her arms. Claire called "Is sowwy!" At the woman as she dashed off and Dean snorted. Cas arched and eyebrow at him and Dean shuffled his feet with a quiet, "Sorry Sir." which resulted in Cas ruffling his hair. "It's okay pet, let's go home yeah?"

They went to the checkout and paid for their things, Cas giving Dean and Claire both a popsicle for the ride home. Claire somehow got the sticky juice all over her face, and everytime Cas looked over Dean was either staring out the window at all of the people, pets and birds, or trying to lick up the melting popsicle dropping down his arm. 

They arrived at their house, And Cas had to reluctantly tell Claire she couldn't have pizza rolls. Those puppy eyes were strong, but not strong enough. If Dean was in charge of the pizza rolls he would've barely lasted a minute. Cas chuckled to himself, pouring a glass of juice for Dean. "What's so funny?" Dean inquired, sipping the juice slowly. Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead, "For all the shit Claire puts us through, you can't resist her puppy eyes for even a moment."


End file.
